


The Nurse Who Loved Me

by odrugs



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: A little unrealistic but don't hold that against me, Also this is based on a song, F/M, Foul Language, It's creepypasta c'mon, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is Jeff's psychiatrist, Really foul language, Sexual Harassment, So it should be interesting, So songfic would be an appropriate tag, asylum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odrugs/pseuds/odrugs
Summary: “I don’t think you want to know what’s been on my mind lately.” I said, tilting my head to the side. “I do, Jeff. That’s what I am here for.” she replied. I stared at her lovingly from across the room. My pet… my sweet, innocent, naive, little pet. I’m so lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I took a break from my main fic, Tainted, to concentrate on a different kind of Jeff. This is a songfic based on A Perfect Circle's "The Nurse Who Loved Me"(A terrific song). It's long, and I figured it would kinda make up for like, the three month hiatus I took on Tainted so, have fun with this and let me know if you guys wanna see more of these. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr @ insomniacitis if you wanna chat! Forgive any mistakes pls its like almost 11 at night and I'm super tired lmao

    I stuck my hands behind me and through the opening of the padded door, feeling the cold metal of handcuffs being placed around my wrists.

 

    My favorite part of the day.

 

    “Alright Jeff, you know the drill.” she said, her voice causing chills to run up my spine. I stood up and walked to the far corner away from the door and sat down with my back against the wall, barely able to contain my excitement as the door opened.

 

    My muse calmly walked in, sporting an ever-so modest black turtleneck that fit her figure nicely. I took her modesty as a challenge, she of all people knew that meant nothing to me… I have plenty imagination. She sat down on the floor, resting her back on the wall opposite to mine; keeping her distance.

 

    “No chair?” I asked, amused by the sigh that subconsciously escaped her lips. “No, I didn’t want to be talking down to you.” she replied calmly.

 

    “That’s really a shame; I like my women to be on top.” I couldn’t prevent my lips from curving upwards as she purposefully avoided my gaze. “Comments like that are inappropriate, and I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from saying them, please.” she requested, meeting my eyes.

 

    “Anything for you.”

 

    She’s told me her name before but I never could remember it. She never wore a nametag, either. I pursed my lips. “Is there something wrong?” she questioned, placing her pen on the clipboard full of paper; ready to write down whatever I said.

 

    “Don’t you feel a little--forgive the term-- _naked_? Now that there isn’t a table between us? Like a deer in the middle of an open field during hunting season.” I said, shifting my back to lean forward.

 

    “Vulnerable?”

 

    I chuckled, “Yes, vulnerable.”

 

    She straightened her back and replied, “I’ve no reason to feel vulnerable, I’m not afraid of you and I trust you enough to feel safe.”

 

    “Even after the last--”

 

    “Even after the last session, yes.” she interrupted. I knew it bothered her. I saw the look in her face that day when I had lunged across the table suddenly, pinning her down with my hips. I had the opportunity to slide my tongue from her beautiful chest all the way up to her fragile neck before the guards barged in.

 

    “If you trust me so much, then why am I in handcuffs?” I quizzed.

 

    “If it were up to me, you wouldn’t be in them in the first place. I had managed to convince the guards to handcuff you with your hands in front of you last session, but you took advantage of that.” she stated. At the beginning of our sessions, I had started out with shackles around my ankles, a straitjacket, and padded walls. She’s been taking away the restraints one by one each session. Now all I have to get rid of are these handcuffs and the walls.

 

    “I am very sorry about that, but in my defense, you smelled so nice… I had to know what you tasted like too.” I said, inhaling her pleasant perfume that I could smell from miles away. I was hoping to get reaction from her, but she ignored my comment and changed the subject. “I know there isn’t much to do inside of a padded room but, how have you been? Is there anything you want to tell me about? Any nightmares, any voices? Of course we don’t have to discuss negative things, just… anything that has been on your mind.

 

    “I don’t think you want to know what’s been on my mind lately.” I said, tilting my head to the side. “I do, Jeff. That’s what I am here for.” she replied. I stared at her lovingly from across the room. My pet… my sweet, innocent, naive, little pet. I’m so lucky.

 

    “What is your name?” I asked as she gave me a confused look.

 

    “I’m Dr. (L/n).” she answered, beginning to take notes.

 

    “And your first?”

 

    “My first name is (Y/n).”

 

    “That’s right… I can never remember it.” I said lightly, not listening. I was trying to get closer to her; just centimeters at a time. “That’s a unique name. It suits you well.” I continued, her head still buried in the notes she was writing down. I acted as if I was stretching adding a few more bullshit compliments as I used my legs to pull myself forwards a few times until I was right where I wanted to be.

 

    “You want to know what I’ve been thinking about?” I said, causing her to jump and press herself into the cushioned wall when she saw that i was only about three feet away from her now. “No, no. We’re just having a conversation, no need to make any haste decisions now. You said you trusted me, remember?” I continued. She trembled slightly, frozen in place with her pen in her hand. “I do trust you,” she said, her voice as light as a feather. “Just don’t make me regret that.”

 

    “You usually pin one side of your hair up… why’d you let it down?” I asked, leaning just a tad bit closer, my fingers beginning to fidget behind my back. “I misplaced my pin, and I didn’t have time to look for it this morning.” she said. I noticed her voice was barely above a whisper, her breathing went from calm and collected to staggered and cautious, she was also clenching her jaw. She was visibly nervous; and trying her damnedest to hide it. I’ve never been able to see her in this light before. It’s exhilarating.

 

    “Get your pen ready, because I’m about to tell you what’s been on my mind.” I said as she willed herself to grip the pen firmly. I lowered my head and grinned. “I’ve been thinking about what you’d look like while riding me; if you’re a screamer or a squirmer. I’ve been thinking about what your pussy tastes like; even more so now that I’m this close to you. Your natural scent is more arousing than I thought it’d be.” I groaned that last sentence, overwhelming lust making my voice low and gravelly.

 

    My sweet girl looked at me with disappointment as she sighed once more. “If you continue to say such things then I will have no other choice but to leave.”

 

    “But baby, I’m vulgar… that’s me.” I complained, smiling widely. “You told me to tell you what was on my mind and I did. I was being good.”

 

    “Yes,” she nodded, “However, knowing how unpredictable you are, I feel uncomfortable with this and I’m going to ask you to kindly go back to your previous position on the opposite side of the wall, please.”

 

    “I’m unpredictable? I thought you knew me well.” I said, unlocking the handcuffs from behind me. Once she heard the clicks of them being undone, all of the color drained from her face. I slowly stretched my arms out and cracked my knuckles. “Now, you can’t tell me you didn’t see this coming.”

 

    “Jeff--”

 

    I lunged for her again, this time my hands were allowed to freely roam wherever they wanted. One hand grabbed a handful of her hair as the other hand dove underneath her slacks; rubbing my fingers against her perfect slit through the fabric of her underwear.

 

 

   My girl screamed for the guards as they barged in, easily lifting me up and throwing me onto the padded floor, pressing my face into it with their weight. I was taller than the both of them, but what they lacked in height, they made up for in body mass. Something that I lacked. Severely.

 

_Say hello to the shrinking in your head. You can’t see it but you’ll know it's there so don’t neglect it._

 

   I wheezed as the air was knocked from my lungs but I couldn’t stop laughing… “My girl is dirty! You’re gonna kill a man with those lace panties, baby!” I was fucking hysterical. Waves of laughter rolled from my throat as I watched my toy walk out of the room with a reddened face. One of the guards stood me up and I wolf-whistled towards her figure, still walking away. I called out to her, “I’m gonna be thinking of you all night long, sweet thighs!”

    She walked out of the second locked door without looking back and slammed it shut. One of the guards had let me go while the other was holding my hands behind me back. He picked up the hairpin on the floor I used to get out of the handcuffs. “Must be the doctor’s…” he mumbled, putting it in his pocket.

    “You know what else I took from her? Just smell my fingers… it’s like sugar water. Real _Fountain of Youth_ type shit.” I said, knees buckling. The guard let go of his grip on my wrists and shoved me once more to the floor and walked out with the other.

***

_I’m taking her home with me all dressed in white. She’s got everything I need: pharmacy keys._

    As I laid on the floor, I thought of her. Sexual thoughts deviating from the simple smell on my fingers, letting my imagination run wild as it always has. Visualizing her bouncing on me was usually all it took for me to spill, but the aroma enhanced the experience tenfold. I inhaled once again, and shuttered out a sigh while my other hand subconsciously made its way downwards. I was already hard… I’ve been deprived of sex since I arrived at this damned facility; my pleasure limited to what only my hand could accomplish.

    I propped my back up against the wall, spitting in the palm of my hand and began stroking myself, starting off slowly. Usually I’m too impatient for my own good--wanting to jump into the excitement with no build up--but I wanted to relish in the smell of her before it faded away. I shut my eyes and reminded myself of the way she struggled and screamed against me; how warm she was… her soft skin.

    I imagined that same soft, warm feeling gradually sliding down my length as she moaned my name. Those hips of hers would straddle me in place as she rose up and back down again. Her delicate fingers gliding through my hair, pressing me closer to her chest. I audibly groaned, breathing her in as lewd fantasies played out in my mind.

_She’s fallen hard for me; I can see it in her eyes. She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys._

_  
_ My pace had quickened, causing my back to tense at the change of speed… I was getting close. I was sighing between my fingers with my chest heaving; wishing that this could’ve been real. I let my tongue finally glide along my fingers, accustoming myself with the flavor. Feeling my entire body stiffen as my head feel backwards, I couldn’t hold myself any longer. I felt as if I was being electrocuted when I reached my peak, the immense please crashing into me so unexpectedly. Sliding down against the wall, I was convulsing and laughing yet again. The image of her licking up the mess I’d made was plastered in my mind.

 

_Say hello to the apples on the ground, They were once in your eyes but you sneezed them out while sleeping._

 

    During my fits of laughter I heard the night guards from the hallway tell me to keep it down. “It’s so hard to, though! I’ve got it bad, oh, I’ve got it so bad.” I said, chuckling as I lazily walked to the small barred window on my door. “You ever been in love? I’m in love… it’s the best feeling. Yeah… we’re gonna get married, have three kids, maybe even buy a little cottage on the hillside.” The guard scoffed. I took note of how small and skinny he was; the thick-rimmed glasses he was wearing and his receding hairline. He looked like he would’ve been the weird kid in class no one wanted to be near.

 

    “What’s your name?” I asked, “You’re here almost every night and I’ve never known.”

 

    “Carl.” he replied, adjusting his glasses. _“Carl?”_ Yeesh, with a name like that your parents must’ve _wanted_ you to be picked on.” I said, watching him glare at my through his glasses. “I’m only kidding… so, Carl, you want to know who my lucky lady is? I think you know her.”

 

    “I already know about what you did earlier today.” he commented with a disapproving shake of his head. “So she talks about me? That’s wonderful.” Carl hesitated before he sputtered out, “Y-y’know they told me I’m not to talk to you. So keep quiet.”

 

    “They? They told you that because they think you’re not fit for this type of thing.” I said, shaking my head. Carl let out an exasperated sigh, “You’re tellin’ me.”

 

    Got him.

 

    “I don’t think you’re weak. You can take on any of those guys and come out on top, hm?” I continued, my impromptu idea working out nicely. People are susceptible to anything and everything once flattery is thrown into the mix.

 

    “Hell, even I wouldn’t want to be on your bad side. You look like you could really do some damage.”

 

    “Think so?” he asked, rotating his chair to face me. “They always give me stupid tasks to do even though I completed the same type of training they did. I don’t understand.”

 

    “They just don’t know what you’re capable of. They belittle you because you let them.”

 

    I’m gonna have to wrap this shit up soon, it’s making me sick. I’m not here to be a motivational speaker.

 

    “Do you think you can let me out of her so I can take a piss?” I asked. Carl grabbed the handcuffs from the table and walked towards me.

 

    “I don’t need the handcuffs, do I? I wouldn’t dare try anything with you… I wouldn’t want to get hurt.”

 

    I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t impressed with myself at this point. Carl gave me a skeptical look through the bars of the window. “I don’t know… It’s protocol and I wouldn’t want to get in trouble.”

 

    “This could be your chance to prove them wrong! They’ll see that you can successfully take a psycho out for a piss and they’ll look at you in a different light, I’m sure of it.” I’m about to get this poor guy fired. Good thing my apathy overpowers my nonexistent empathy, right? He paused, considering what I had said; then decided to put the handcuffs in his pocket and unlock the doors.

 

    Desperation leads to gullibility. Tsk.

 

    He opened the thick door and I stepped back, taking in the new cool air. “Just don’t try anything.” he warned, adding what he thought was a threatening glare. I simply walked forward, towering over him, and grabbed the taser from his belt and tasered him for a good ten seconds.

 

    “You have my word.” I said, watching him fall stiffly to the ground. No one that gullible should be on this earth. I walked immediately to the second door, peeking out of the window and scoffed. “What absolute idiots.” This facility hasn’t had an escapee in years, and they’ve let go of half of their security officers. I just need to get past the sleeping one in the hallway and make a left and I’m home free. I took Carl’s ID card and unlocked the door, stepping out on the cool tile.

 

    My life has been spent in that blindingly white cell for nearly three years; so looking at the dark blues and greens of the ward were only a little captivating. I had my mind set on something, I was on a mission. Swinging the taser around in my hand, I walked calmly past the guard --who was obnoxiously snoring-- and spied around the corner. The double doors stood at the end of the hallway, calling to me. However, I needed to make one last stop before I left. I looked at the doors in the hallway until I found the one I was searching for.

  
    Using the keys, I stopped at Dr. (L/n)’s door and unlocked the empty room. Once I opened the door, the smell of her perfume invaded me once again, All I needed to find was her file; which wasn’t hard for me to find at all. After rummaging around her cabinets, I eventually found her resume which contained her address.

 

    Easy enough.

 

    I shut the door and walked out, using the ID card to get out as quickly as possible--and just like that-- I was outside again for the first time in what seemed like forever.

 

***

 

    It didn’t take me long to break into her house once I found it. She had left her front window unlocked… no alarm system. And now here I was, staring at her perfection while she slept soundly in her room. The nightshirt she was wearing had slipped slightly off her shoulder, revealing her supple neck and clavicle.

 

_I’m taking her home with me all dressed in white. She’s got everything I need: some pills in a little cup._

 

    I began drooling, the fresh, vulnerable meat in front of me was unreal. I didn’t know where to start. Slowly, I crawled onto the bed, laying down beside her. Her smell was everything. I entwined my fingers in her hair as she began to stir, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as she subconsciously swatted my hand away.

 

    “It’s alright, it’s just me.” I said softly, watching her eyelids as they slowly opened and focused on me.

 

    “J-Jeff?” she said, her voice laced with a confused grogginess that was only describable as a complete heartthrob.”Jeff?!” she exclaimed, beginning to sit up from her position, only for me to straddle her to the bed with my hips.

 

    “Hello, sleepyhead... “ I hummed, pressing my weight into her form. She breathed out in a panic, asking me what I was doing at her home and how I escaped.

 

    “That doesn’t matter right now, because I’m here with you. On top of you. On your bed.”

 

    “In _my_ home.” she finished. “You need to be sent back to the hospital immediately. You and I both could get into a lot of trouble with you here.”

 

    And there was the composed psychiatrist. Never in a panic, never worrisome.

 

    “Jeff, please get off of me. I need to call the warden.”

 

    I shook my head. “But that’s not how this is going to go, honey.”

 

    She paused. I felt her stiffen under me as she narrowed her eyes. “...How _what_ is going to go, Jeff?”

 

    “I was thinking… since I always talk about myself, I thought it’d be nice to know something about you.” I said.

 

    “No, I need to call the warden.” came her stern reply. Her hand reached for her cell phone on the nightstand, but I quickly pinned her arm down at the elbow.

 

    “Call the warden and I’ll kill you. Right here in your bed.”

 

_She’s fallen hard for me… I can see it in her eyes. She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys._

 

    Her arm went limp in my grip as her face was void of all color once again, realizing the situation she was in. She took a deep breath in, trying so desperately to keep her cool. There’s only so much you can do when there’s a murderous psychopath straddling you.

 

    “I’ll answer whatever question you have for me, however, you must let me take you back to the hospital afterwards. I’ll guarantee that no one will know that you were here.” she spoke smoothly.

 

    “Deal.”

 

    “Also… I won’t answer any questions until you are off of me.” she added.

 

    “No deal.”

 

    “I can’t properly answer your question if I am in an uncomfortable situation, you want an accurate answer, don’t you?”

 

    I scoffed, lowering my head down, inches away from hers. “I know the game you psychiatrists play. Don’t insult my fucking intelligence.” She rose her hands up in defense and nodded as if to say ‘go on’.

 

    I sat back and pondered. I noticed how soft her thighs were against my own, so I pressed my weight further against her pelvis. She shuddered out of awkwardness, pushing herself as far as she could into the mattress to escape my hold.

 

    “Do you think of me?” I asked.

 

    “That’s your question?” she asked in reply, to which I nodded.

 

    “Of course I think of you. It’s my job to think of my clients.” she stated.

 

    “Yeah, yeah… I get that… but do you _think_ of me. You know, when you touch yourself. You’re all I can think about when I do. And maybe that’s because you’re the only female I’ve come in contact with in three fucking years, but it’s something, right?”

 

    “I answered your question, now keep your part of the deal.” she demanded, her voice dropping low. I was starting to frighten her, I could tell now. Her fear was coming to light.

 

    “You know better than to make deals with psychopaths. You know what deals mean to us.” I scolded, looking at the emotion in her eyes.

 

    “I understand that deals mean virtually nothing to you but I believed that you would keep your end of the deal. You have gained my trust over these years and I didn’t think you’d want to risk losing that.” she explained, accidentally choking on the last sentence.

 

    I leaned in so I could feel her staggered breath on my face. “I’d risk anything to be alone with you.” I whispered, taking my hand and running it through her hair once more. “And now here I am, with nothing to lose. With no restraints. With no guards. And most certainly with no morals.”

 

    Her breath hitched in my ear, and that’s all it took. I took her wrists in my hand and pinned them above her head as I ground myself into her for the first time. “Jeff, please don’t do this to me. I’ll let you escape freely. It doesn’t have to be this way.” she said, her voice becoming thick with distress. I attacked her neck with my teeth, drool leaking from my mouth as I was unable to contain my excitement. “I’ve been waiting for this for so, _so long, (F/n)._ See? I even remembered your name.”

 

    I wanted to take my time with her… I really did, but when a man (sexual psychopath especially) is robbed of sexual stimulation for as long as I was, it quickly turns into desperation. It’s sort of a _‘fuck the first moving thing you see’_ kind of instinct. A dog in heat, if you will. I just had my mind set on someone.

 

    She struggled beneath me as I tore the covers from her, lifting her nightshirt up and grabbing her chest roughly. She whimpered and cried, the tears starting to pool in the corners of her (E/c) eyes. I pulled her underwear down to her ankles--the same lace panties she was wearing today--I swear, I don’t ever recall _wanting_ something _so badly._ I instantly threw her legs over my shoulders and glided my tongue over her slit. It was so good I groaned into her, taking her hips to press her further against my mouth.

 

   I could see the tears clearer now, they were streaming down her face when I looked at her from between her glorious thighs. I pried myself away from her as I creeped forward, looming over her. I grabbed her face and pressed my lips against hers; I wanted her to know just how good she tasted. I had to share.

 

    Her lips were trembling on my own as I tasted every inch of her mouth. I parted with her, watching a string of saliva pull from my lips as it popped against hers. She watched in agony as I pulled my pants down with ease (patients are required to wear scrubs, easier access for me.) I took her face in my hand once again and slid my tongue across her tear-ridden cheek while I pushed my length into her. It took me no time to become accustomed to the tightness, and as soon as I pulled back, I thrusted further into her, my body shuddering and my hands damn near trembling.

 

    She cried out. In pleasure, in pain, I didn’t care. She kept her hands above her head like a good girl. I didn’t mind that she wasn’t reciprocating; I had expected her not to. I was ramming into her, her head hitting the wooden headboard as I grunted into her neck and clawed at her shoulders.

 

    Didn’t take me long before she sent me over the edge, causing me to bury my head further in her neck, taking in every little whimper and moan that I could. I came hard into her, my back hunching over and my body convulsing against her cold skin. I looked into her empty, glazed-over eyes while I left my mark on her collarbone.

 

    “My stamina is usually better than that, so take that as a compliment.” I huffed. She remained still and silent, gazing up at the ceiling.

 

    “Are you still alive? I mean, I knew I was good but I didn’t think I was _that_ good--”

 

    Blue lights accompanied by a faded red shown upon her face, right outside her window. I looked outside and snorted.

 

    “Looks like my ride is here, right on time, too.” I stumbled up and shrugged my pants on as the police banged on the front door. I sighed and got down on my knees with my hands behind my head and looked at my precious girl.

 

    “Can’t wait for our next session, baby.”

 

    The police barged in through the front door then to the bedroom, and slammed my face down onto the floor once again, placing me in handcuffs.

 

_Say hello to the rug's topography..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that in a real world situation that a patient wouldn't be able to easily escape an asylum, however, I made it easy for myself because writing his escape plan would be a bore and would take me days. I recommend you guys to look this song up too! It always reminded me of Jeff if he were in a mental ward, hence why I wrote the fic lmao. THank you for reading!


End file.
